Happy halloween Hetalia
by Piratequeen0
Summary: For years Ireland has pranked the nations and then they've gotten her back with October month of pranks all organized by her brothers this year they're going for the family though I DO NOT OWN HETALIA England, AMerica and ireland are in for hell
1. october first

**Ireland's October curse**

For many years now in the month of October England and America have managed to get the other countries in on pranking their sister, Ireland they called it revenge for her Prank's throughout the rest of the year. The group would always have fun scaring her Ireland never found it funny and would get them back throughout the rest of the year.

Ireland was your almost stereotypical Irish woman, she had long silky red hair which was held out of her face with a white bandanna she had pale skin that was covered in freckles especially around her cheeks. She had sort of a round face, with almond shaped, emerald green eyes that always had a mischievous sparkle in them. Ireland was tall and thin she wore pretty much what Italy wore when he was little except it was a bit different the skirt wasn't as poofy so to say and was a dark green.  
>Ireland sighed as she sat in her room playing with a small doll she had made out of a clothes pin she had, had laying around she had made it to look like England, Oh England, the thought of her brother who she hated so much caused her to throw the doll in the fire. Such a stubborn British fool. As Ireland described him, true she did care about the idiot but he just pissed her off so much sometimes.<br>Ireland sighed and looked at the calendar, Three days until October started that meant prank after prank that would mentally scar her.  
>"So what's going to await us this year?" Ireland asked talking to the sludge hammer she had leaning against the wall she always had it with her in case she needed to do some *cough* damage control as she put it truthfully she'd just hit you with it if you pissed her off (Historical note: I made it like that to represent the labor that the Irish did when they immigrated to America they did work like construction because well no one else wanted too.)<br>"Probably another failed attempt from America to scare me with a sheet, England will poison me, Russia will…I don't want to know what Russia has planned" Ireland said sighing a little bit. If only she could talk her brother's out of doing the prank month this year. There was suddenly a loud knock on the door. Ireland smiled her and America had agreed to do a movie night at her house. She hurried to the door and opened it only to frown upon the sight of England with his arms full of Video tapes  
>"America made me come there for in his interest you have to let me in" England said simply walking past her Ireland glared if he didn't have his arms full of America's movies she'd trip him into the fire place and let his ass put the fire out that or melt in a bucket of water whichever came first. America then walked into the house and hugged Ireland glad to see her.<br>"Are you ready for movie night?" he cheered loudly in his sister's ear (History fact: England actually discovered Ireland)  
>Ireland sighed and hugged America back<br>"You didn't mention you were bringing Iggy"  
>"I knew you'd say no if I did" America said tossing a sleeping bag on the living room floor in front of the TV then he tossed England's down too as England dropped the tapes on the coffee table Ireland sighed and shut the door before going to get the snacks she also grabbed a bottle of wine she was going to need it to get through the night. When Ireland returned in a pink Night gown England laughed.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>"The sight of you cross dressing" England said Ireland glared a little at him before reaching for her sludge hammer which wasn't there she looked around and America had it<br>"No beating on each other and England be nice you're in her house" America said he was somehow the referee when they fought this was probably why he always considered himself the hero, saving the nations from dealing with a world war on a daily basis by breaking the two of them apart.  
>"Alright America what movies did you bring"<br>"They're all horror movies to get you in the mood for October" England said Ireland glared at the two of them they must have had something big planned if this is what they were thinking of doing. Ireland sighed and set her sleeping bag up on the couch before tossing England a small black box  
>"What's this?" He asked<br>"Your tampons"

Ireland and England were practically clinging to their pillows as they finished the last movie in the Halloween series America was perfectly fine.  
>"Damn it's over"<br>"What a shame" England said Ireland straightened up and smirked  
>"You were afraid of a little movie like that Iggy?" she asked England glared at her not believing that she was perfectly fine with watching it he knew she was scared he had heard her freaking out over the movie<br>"Please I was only being animated for America"  
>"Please you were scared stiff"<br>"enough you guys it's time for the next movie"  
>"America we just watched thirteen Halloween movies" Ireland said America smiled a little<br>"I know but this one is different this is Childs play" America said popping the tape in Ireland sighed and stood up  
>"Where are you going?" England asked<br>"I'm out of wine" she said before walking off  
>"Ireland, don't get drunk before the movie starts!"<p>

"You should have told her that before she just drank an entire bottle of wine by herself" England said sighing and just laying back his imaginary friends would protect him from all harm right? Of course they would they would never let anything bad happen to him. The group didn't finish their horror movies till about two AM Ireland sighed  
>"Alright I'm going to sleep America give me my sludge hammer so I can go to sleep" Ireland said England was already passed out he had fainted from so much blood in chainsaw massacre America handed her the hammer before rolling over he had actually been scared by a couple of the movies but that was it. Ireland sighed and laid down closing her eyes she was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a creek in the floor boards.<br>"England quit trying to scare me and go to sleep" Ireland muttered England rolled over in his sleeping bag  
>"I'm not trying to scare you I'm trying to get some sleep" he said back Ireland's eyes snapped open standing above her in a hockey mask with a knife was Jason she screamed as loud as she could and nailed him with the hammer causing her brother's to shoot awake and Jason to hit the wall America and England flipped out until the mask came off to reveal<br>"France?" Ireland asked him hand on her chest terrified  
>"I think you broke my nose" France said clutching his now bleeding nose the three siblings all plopped down in their sleeping bags shaking terribly<br>"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" America yelled at him  
>"Yeah you deserved to get hit in the face for that'' England said France stood up brushing himself off and pinching his nose<br>"Its October first stupid" France said Ireland looked at her calendar had she forgotten to mark a few days or had someone just peeled the shamrocks off her calendar? Didn't matter all that did is that the day was wrong and France was probably right.  
>"SO why scare us?" England asked France now smirked a little bit in a triumphant way<br>"I proposed to the other countries that this year we not only get Revenge on Ireland but you two as well" France said

"WHAT?" they shouted  
>"America for helping Ireland with her pranks and England because well you're you" France said smirking a little before picking up the hockey mask<br>"Enjoy your night or what's left of it" France said before walking out the three siblings all looked at each other then Ireland walked into the closet in the hall she came back and handed England a thing of pepper spray and then America a baseball bat  
>"Night guys" she said going back to her sleeping bag<br>"Night" the two said their voices quivering a little as they laid back down this was going to be a long October.


	2. Fright night at Ireland's house

**October second**

England had carried the pepper spray that Ireland had given him everywhere on the lookout for the scare that the countries were going to put on him they had gotten the three of them good last time and he was taking no chances he knocked on Ireland's door and looked around carefully to make sure nothing had happened then the door slowly creaked open to a dark room England raised an eyebrow curiously he walked in slowly hand on the pepper spray  
>"Ireland?" He asked looking around everything had white sheets over it England looked around curiously and cautiously until the door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump as he was left in total darkness<br>"Sis this isn't funny and you said this is the month you wouldn't prank us" England said pulling out a set of matches and lighting one only to see a pair of cold dead eyes staring back at him he screamed moving backwards to see what appeared to be Ireland hanging from the rafters by a rope around her neck and a big blood stain on her chest then right as he was about ready to faint the lights turned on England turned to see a non-dead Ireland with a bag of groceries in her arms "What the hell are you doing Iggy?" she asked then heard laughing and saw Prussia and Spain come out of hiding giving a high five to the other Ireland looked at the fake her hanging from the ceiling  
>"really Iggy? You're that scared of me?" she asked looking at him<br>"we had more planned but you came back to early" Spain admitted smiling a little bit Ireland sighed  
>"What the hell is this thing anyway?"<br>"An animatronic that Japan let us borrow"  
>"So you stole it?" Ireland asked<br>"No Tokyo did" Prussia said Ireland rolled her eyes  
>"Take it all down and get out of my house before you guys end up hanging from the rafters" Ireland said holding the sludge hammer the two freaked a little and started to pick up all the stuff Ireland then turned to England<br>"You were really that scared?" England was shaking and sitting on the floor his skin paler than the sheets around the room Ireland rolled her eyes a bit and helped him up before heading to the kitchen with him she ran some water in the sink  
>"here splash some water on your face" Ireland said England slowly nodded before doing as told Ireland smiled and hugged him a little bit when he was finished<br>"Well it's always good to know that you care about me" she said with that she kissed his cheek and walked away to put her groceries away by now England had calmed down he sighed then walked into the living room where Prussia and Spain were trying to cut the fake Ireland down  
>"So why did Japan have an animatronic of Ireland in his house?" England asked this made the two pause that question hadn't crossed their minds before<br>"Not a clue but now that you mention it that is pretty sketchy" Prussia said then the lights went out  
>"Really you guys?!" Ireland yelled<br>"That wasn't us" Spain and Prussia said together this made England go pale again as Ireland walked in with a couple of Flash lights  
>"Prussia come with me Spain stay here with the Warlock" Ireland said<p>

Prussia and Ireland headed downstairs into the basement they headed over to the fuse box it looked as though it had been smashed open as the door to the from was hanging by a hinge France felt a chill go up his spine at the sight of some bloody foot prints that lead away from the fuse box Ireland, instead of turning the power back on, followed the footprints; France crept slowly behind her shaking like a Chihuahua the entire way as they were lead behind some boxes Ireland pushed a few aside and just looked there stood a man in a red and gray sweater his face shrouded by shadows and claws hanging off of his hands  
>"Seriously China you can do better than this, Freddy is only in dreams" Ireland said before hearing a thud behind her she looked to see that France had fainted as China frowned and took the hat off pulling the claws<br>"Aww how'd you know?"  
>"You're too short to be Freddy Kroger and by the way you owe me a new fuse box" Ireland said before punching him in the face China frowned a little bit holding the wall for support before he sighed and shook his head a little bit assuming he had deserved that<br>"So what's with the red paint?" Ireland asked as she grabbed France and helped him to his feet as he woke up he rubbed his head and sighed before looking at China  
>"So what's with the bloody boot prints?"<br>"Those were here when I got here" China said confused "I thought the boxes would be a good place to hide aru"

England stood upstairs with Prussia both had finished cleaning everything up and were waiting patiently for the lights to come back on England was a bit pale again as he sat and waited  
>"Seriously? You conjure demons and you're afraid of the dark?" Prussia asked leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes as he stretched and placed his hands behind his head. England rolled his eyes at the comment<p>

"No I'm just paranoid now because you guys don't usually do this to me! And I think it's bad because I don't even do anything on Halloween other than scare the shit out of Ireland" England said before there was a creek from down the hall which caused Prussia's eyes to snap open as they looked one of the doors swung open creaking loudly  
>"What's that, Another one of your tricks?" England asked rolling his eyes before looking at Prussia who was staring wide eyed at the door which told England that he was just as clueless as he was as to what was going on Prussia slowly stood up and turned the flash light on before slowly walking down the hall and beckoning England to follow him the two walked slowly down the hall noticing a trail of red foot prints they slowly walked to the door and Prussia walked in the footprints lead to the closet in the room Prussia slowly moved towards it and grabbed the doorknob but England quickly grabbed him<br>"Don't you know horror movies? You never, **ever** open the closet that's just asking for the bad guy to stab a knife through your chest." England said Prussia rolled his eyes he was still trying to keep his cool even though it was pretty clear he was scared stiff  
>"aw come on I'm way to awesome to get stabbed in the chest." Prussia said before he opened the door it was then something fell on him which pinned him to the floor and caused England to start screaming Prussia tried to push it off and the realization hit that it wasn't a what it was a who, America was laying on top of him his eyes a glassy blank stare and blood dripping from his forehead Prussia flipped his shit<br>"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" he screamed England quickly helped push America off of Prussia and the two backed themselves into the opposite wall clearly panic stricken as they watched the unmoving country lay on the floor where they had left him  
>"WH-what do you think did that to him?" Prussia said England shook his head<br>"I don't know but I don't want to find out" England said before the two ran to the door which slammed closed locking them in though both tried to open it any way England began pounding on the door  
>"IRELAND, FRANCE THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANY MORE LET US OUT NOW!" Prussia yelled it was then the two froze upon hearing what sounded like jewelry box music but it was slower and eerier the two slowly turned around and for the first time noticed a large doll in the corner, its size matched the footprints perfectly and a knife sat next to it covered in blood<br>"IRELAND! LET US OUT!" England yelled just as the doll slowly stood up and grabbed the knife walking slowly towards them.  
>"IRELAND!"<p>

the trio from the basement all booked it upstairs upon hearing all of the screaming running down to where the room was Ireland tried to get the door open but it was locked and she had lost the key last week  
>"You guys, you guys what's going on?"<br>"DOES IT MATTER?!"  
>"USE YOUR SLUDGE HAMMER AND BREAK DOWN THE DOOR THERE IS A FREAKY DOLL IN HERE TRYING TO KILL US!" Prussia added to England Ireland looked around for her sludge hammer and someone handed it to her<br>"Thanks" She said before she froze paling  
>"France that was you right?"<br>"No I thought it was China"  
>"That wasn't me Aru I can't lift that" The three slowly turned around to face another figure a large sword in hand the three screamed at the sight of it and Ireland swung blindly with the sludge hammer at the person which knocked them back into the wall before she smashed the door down to where England and Prussia were both flipped and quickly scrambled out<br>"Run"  
>"Don't need to tell us twice aru" China said as they all ran their two villains quickly following behind them. The only issue with this fright night was going to be getting out alive.<p> 


	3. Banned from the halloween festivities

**October second (part two)**

**Chapter three**

**(Ok so I realize I forgot to mention that France was there too last time -_- and also barely mentioned Spain again so sorry)**

The group all now hid in the attic hiding close to each other but trying to be careful as panic went through each of them, their hearts racing a mile a minute.  
>"Ok either this is a joke gone way too far or this is really happening" Prussia whispered shivering slightly from his spot next to Ireland, China nodded his agreement as did Spain France shivered a bit but all went silent as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs Ireland gripped her sludge hammer tightly and closed her eyes biting her lip lightly her heart racing even faster as the slow creaking footsteps on the attic floor came ever so close to where she was she heard Prussia hold his breath Ireland opened her eyes a little looking at the others who were all watching carefully then the footsteps walking away was heard and Ireland let out a slow sigh of relief she looked at England<br>"England, do you still have the pepper spray I gave you?" She whispered England nodded slowly holding it up  
>"When I say so I want you to get China and France out of here to get help Spain, Prussia and I will stay here and try to hold them off ok?" Ireland asked England nodded but Spain and Prussia quickly shook their heads no not liking the plan at all.<br>"Suck it up and be men I'm just a fragile woman and I'm doing better than you with this situation." Ireland told them scowling the two looked at their feet a little before Ireland came out of her hiding space she crept across the attic and found a shovel and a baseball bat which she handed to the two who would be staying with her until she felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed as they all went a ghostly pale Ireland on instinct screamed and slammed her hammer into the person's face knocking them over.  
>"Japan!" came a voice all too familiar as the doll ran over to check on him pulling a samurai mask off to reveal him<br>"Sealand, Japan" Ireland said fuming her face bright red with anger as Sealand slowly took the mask off both not looking very happy as the group who had been scared stiff stood over them four of them with some rather painful looking weapons  
>"America-san said that if we didn't pull a good prank he would come over to watch scary movies with us all the time." Japan said quickly seeing Ireland's anger.<p>

America laughed from down stairs in the room wiping the fake blood off of his forehead until what was left of the door was smashed in by Ireland with the sludge hammer  
>"AMERICA!"<br>no one dared to enter the room as they heard the crashes and bangs of Ireland trying to kill America England sighed a little and ran a hand through his hair  
>"I'll call the ambulance" he said walking out of the house heading very slowly for the nearest pay phone<br>"I'll clean up the horror movie shit" Prussia said as he walked off with spain  
>"I'll fix the fuse box" Japan said France followed him so that he could hold the flash light Sealand just grabbed a mop and began to clean up all of the fake blood by the time the ambulance got there Ireland had an entire back story to go with it<br>"So how many times did he fall out the window?" England asked her raising an eyebrow as they loaded America into the ambulance  
>"It's all a bit of a blur I think I lost count" Ireland said<br>Needless to say America was hospitalized on October second and was no longer allowed to participate in the rest of the October festivities!

I don't own Hetalia or Sherlock (ireland and England's two lines at the end are two of my favorite lines from sherlock so i added them in)


End file.
